Fluid pumps, and more particularly fuel pumps for pumping fuel, for example, from a fuel tank of a motor vehicle to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle, are known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,816 to Fischer et al. teaches a fuel pump which includes a pump section driven by an electric motor. Rotation of the pump section by the electric motor causes fuel at a relatively low pressure to be elevated to a relatively high pressure for delivery to an internal combustion engine. The electric motor includes a rotor or armature with a commutator and a plurality of motor windings. A pair of motor brushes are provided to deliver electricity to the commutator, and consequently to the motor windings. Each brush is mounted within an end cap and is exposed to the high pressure fuel. Each brush also includes a flexible shunt wire which allows the brush to be placed in continuous contact with the armature under the force of a brush spring. Each shunt wire is connected to a respective terminal through a radio frequency interference (RFI) suppression circuit within the fuel pump. Each terminal passes through the end cap in order to be connected to an electricity source through a mating connector. The interface between the terminals and the end cap must be sealed in order to prevent pressurized fuel within the fuel pump from escaping at the interface between the terminals and the end cap. The terminals are substantially rigid to allow operations such as press fitting the terminals to the end cap and sealing the interface between the terminals and the end cap. The terminals, sealing of the terminals to the end cap, and the mating connector may be costly to implement.
What is needed is a fuel pump which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.